I left it with you
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: He was always the popular guy, the guy every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. He had it all, the career, the house, the money, the car, the job, all he needed now was the girl. Well that was going to come sooner than he thought as his world is about to be turned upside down by a certain brown-haired beauty. Rated T for language.
1. All grown up

I left it with you

**A/N: So I do not own Twilight but I do own this plot :)**

Chapter one – all grown up

"_Emily Andrews, Sam Anderson, John Atkinson."_

_Each name was read of a list one at a time as each person stood from their seats and stepped forward up the four little stairs to receive a little piece of paper. A piece of paper that read their futures, the grade they received that would declare if they were ready for further education or were to just head on to a career, a little slip that would decide the rest of their lives. I was stood among the rest of the students who were still waiting nervously beside one another. We'd rehearsed this many times before this day, I was to be stood with the rest of the students whose surname's started with the letter S, but just because I knew I was meant to be stood with them they mustn't have as they all stood away from me, no one wanting to be seen next to Bella Swan. _

_It's been like this for the past three days, group of people would stand around with others, some crying not ready to leave high school while others just stood hugging one another. Me? I just stood alone waiting for my name to be called as I fiddled with the hem of my robe._

"_Julie Brooks, Daniel Bryan, Sarah ball."_

_I moved forward a little as the line began to get smaller by the person, each one that received what they needed moved back to their seats as they clapped for everyone else who went next. Each a small deliberate clap that we were told to give, but there were certain people who were given more than they needed, and in my opinion more than they deserved. _

"_Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen." _

_The Cullen brothers, they were the most popular as well as the 'hottest' guys in school and with that it meant they were also the most self-centred pair of boys I'd ever had the misfortune of knowing. The worst part was that they knew they were good-looking, no one needed to tell them twice with their bodies and their hair. Emmett was bigger than Edward was; he was taller and more built with his short-cropped hair and his dimples. He was the talk of most girls who were swooning over the boy who played for the school's football team. _

_Now Edward or dickward as I came to refer to him as was more lean and shorter than his brother, his hair was a mess but that didn't stop the female population, guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be with him, I didn't see why though, the boy was a dick and would treat girls just as bad._ _Don't get me wrong, Emmett was actually all right I'd even worked with him in a few lessons, but Edward was a completely different story. For the past five years he'd made it his life mission in making my life hell. Again it was my fault, I took his comments to heart but when you looked the way I did it was pretty hard not to. _

_But I carried on moving forward and as they passed I heard the pig himself whisper in my ear, "good luck duckling."_

_I hated that nickname, he'd given it me back when we both first started, he said I'd never grow up to be the swan and would always remain to be the ugly duckling in his eyes. Each time I hear that name I'd instantly pull my already too big clothes closer to my body as If to hide it away from him._

"_Jessica Stanley, Liam Smith, Bella Swan."_

_I snapped my head around as I heard my name being called, taking a deep breath as I took my place on stage, hearing the few claps from my family and those who actually bothered to show at least a little support, and as I shook the hand of the head teacher, someone I thought was incapable of teaching us then I was at being able to stand on two feet, I smiled, it was finally over, my days in this hell was finished and I was finally free. _

_But as I went to step of the stage I felt my body fall from underneath me as I began to trip over the rob that I'd ordered, the size that was a little too big for me. _

_My cheeks flamed red then as I walked with my head down towards my seat, hearing the sniggers of people as I passed, I didn't pay attention though, I was use to the snorts and the comments. _

_I took my seat then waiting as everyone else received their certificates one at a time filling the empty seats once more and once the ceremony was over I was the first out of the door, not having anyone to say goodbye to or even wanting to see, my father was outside and that's all I needed and the only person I wanted to celebrate my freedom with. No I was ready to start over and most importantly be rid of the Cullen's once and for all. _

_-)-_

I stood in my college bedroom looking at the picture of that day five years ago, it seemed like a lifetime ago since I was back in Forks and back in the pit of hell as I liked to call it. No since that day I'd changed, ever since coming here I'd changed everything about me. No long was I the bushy haired girl in the picture, the girl who wore clothes that could fit her dad, with the glasses and the greasy skin. No now I was different, my hair was smoother with a few curls, I wore clothes that fit my body, a body I was no longer ashamed off and my skin was better, clearer, it was still pale but the spots had cleared and with a little help of make-up I felt completely new. With the invention of contact lenses I was no longer wearing the Harry Potter glasses my dad had insisted on and could see clearer than I use too.

It was all thanks to my room-mate and best friend, Alice Cullen sister of both Emmett and Edward. Being related to the brothers was something that I was a little unsure about when I was introduced to her but after she told me she went to an all-girls school because she couldn't stand them much longer I'd warmed up.

"Bella will you hurry up, we have a flight to catch," the girl in question called as she poked her head through the door, "Cabs here and the van will be here shortly so if you don't want to be packed in a box to be sent to the new place then I suggest you get your arse in gear."

I stuck my tongue out at her as she came into the room her heels clicking across the floor. This was one of the things I loved about Alice, she was small and when I say small I meant smaller than my five eight and still insisted that heels made her look taller. She was like a pixie to many though as her friends referred to her with her short black hair, her body was slim like a ballet dancer and her clothes were all new and up to date, 'I could never wear them more than once Bella, it'll make them out of date,' she'd roll her eyes at me every time I'd ask and tell her not to be silly. But to be fair if her brothers were good-looking than Alice was a beauty queen compared to them, someone who despite the way I'd looked still wanted to befriend me.

"Looking at the picture again?" she asked as she helped me stand, something I couldn't change was the fact that no matter how much I tried I was still the same clumsy girl from high school.

"Yeah was packing and came across it," I shrugged as I brushed down my black skinny jeans and straightened out my dark blue vest top.

"I still don't believe how far you've come in five years Bella, you look incredible by the way," she leant back to examine my outfit, deeming it perfect, well except the long convers apparently but the girl can try all she wants, she'll never get me to wear heels willingly. "Have you finished packing?" she wondered as I nodded my head, grabbing my jacket before I followed her out of the room, her mum supposedly sending a van to pick up our belonging to move it to our new home.

"Are you sad about leaving?" I asked as we walked down the corridor towards the exit and towards the taxi that was waiting.

"A little but I can't wait to start at the company! And I know dad is looking forward to seeing you again." I was grateful to Alice's dad Carlisle for the opportunity he's giving us both.

"Let's hope I don't disappoint."

"You won't, you could be the worst employee ever, which you're not," she added on when she saw the look I was giving her, "and daddy will still love you, he adored you as a kid remember, what makes you think he won't now?"

She had a point, I'd known Carlisle since I was a little girl, he and my dad would go hunting together or fishing, it was what actually introduced me to Alice. We were out one day, a week before I was meant to move when we went to the Cullen's house – I'd made sure both brothers were out, - but Alice was there and when she found out I was going to the same college as her she'd insisted that I'd move in with her, ever since then we'd been inseparable, both parents being delighted.

"I'm still going to try, I've wanted this job for years," she nodded her head in agreement as we both stepped out of the cab at the airport, both ready to move to Phoenix and being our lives in the real world.

-)-

"Bella you won't die if you let go of the arm rest you know?" Alice laughed as she nudged me with her arm only to receive a snarl back. She knew I hated planes and to be on two was probably my biggest fear. But I didn't care; I was on my way to my dream job so that was worth getting on this death trap of a plane.

"Why couldn't we drive?" I asked for the seventh time in that hour.

"I don't do cars for that long plus this way we have more time to get our apartment ready," she clapped her hands before standing saying she needed the toilet, giggling as she saw the look of horror on my face. I'd hate to be the one to clean up the toilet when everyone was off.

I was tired; I could feel my eyes begin to feel heavy as I fought to keep them open. I hadn't slept in nearly two days and I was beginning to feel the effects of it as my head fell forward a little.

"Why don't you just sleep Bella?" Alice wondered as she took her seat next to me once more.

"Not tired," I yawned while rubbing my eyes trying to clear the sleep away.

"Sure you're not," she shook her head obviously not believing my lie as I began to feel a little dizzy as well as light-headed. My eyes closing further as I slumped against the headrest too tired to try to keep my head up.

"Just sleep okay, I'll wake you before we start landing," Alice sighed as she pulled her pillow from behind her, handing it over to me so that I could have a more comfortable sleep.

"Fine but make sure you do," I gave her a pointed look then as she nodded her head. Not being able to fight the drowsiness any longer I closed my eyes, dreaming of bushy hair and an ugly duckling.

**A/N: So I got this idea last night as I was about to fall asleep so as soon as I woke up I began to work on it, and this was the finished product and first chapter. **

**It may be a little short but just remember it's because it's the first chapter, and it was over two thousand words xD**

**Remember be nice because I do have a broken hand so writing this was a little hard. **

**I decided to do Edward and Bella seen as though I've already done a Bella and ****Jasper, well working on it anyway. ****So let me know what you think and if I should continue. **

**Review :)**

**Jess**

**x**


	2. All at once

**A/N: I don't own Twilight and never will, I do own this plot though.**

Chapter two – all at once

"Bella, Bella come on we're starting to land," I bolted up then from my sleep as I felt the plane drift down a little, it was the worst part of the flight this, I hated the fact that you could feel the plane dropping a bit at a time, but it was also the time I didn't want to sleep threw. "Hey sleepy head," she giggled as she handed me her mirror.

I groaned then as I looked at myself, my hair was a mess and I had black underneath my eyes from where my make-up had smeared.

"Here," she handed me a wipe then causing me to turn my head and catch a glance in her bag. She had everything with her, her hair straighteners, wipes, make-up and even spear toilet paper. When Alice travelled she travelled prepared.

I turned back towards the seat in front of me as the plane dropped further and further. I used one hand to fix my face before gripping tighter on to the arm rests.

"Let's take your mind of it," Alice turned her whole body towards me but I didn't dare as I only turned my head, gripping even tighter watching as my fingers turned whiter than usual.

"How?" I looked out of the window then seeing that we were half way towards the ground already.

"What do you plan on wearing to the interview? I was thinking your red dress, oh or the black one! You'll have to wear heels of course but I can help with that, do you want to go shopping?" I laughed then causing people to turn my way with a raised eyebrow, but I just ignored. I loved Alice when she spoke of clothes, it did help take my mind off the flying as she went on and on about what outfit to wear. I would have told her that I was planning on wearing the red dress she'd brought me for my birthday but instead I let her go on as I now dwelled on the fact I was going to have to wear heels.

"Are you even listening to me Bella?" she pouted then as she tapped my arm, "oh wait I know that look, you're thinking about the heels aren't you?" I nodded my head, "you have nothing to worry about, I told you bend your knees and you'll be fine," she smiled as I felt the last jump as the plane landed on the ground. Sweet solid ground, how I'd missed you.

"Come on you," she laughed as I shakily unfastened my seat belt, standing on stiff legs as I wobbled my way of the plane.

We walked down the aisle then stepping of the plane, wishing desperately to get back on it as the heat assaulted me.

I should have expected it really, Phoenix was one of the hottest places we could have chosen to start work, it was the same reason Carlisle picked the place to start his company actually, apparently working in the heat motivates people, I didn't see it though as all I wanted to do was lay on the beach and soak up as much sun as I could.

"I love it already." She smiled as she placed her sun glasses over her eyes before linking arms with me, walking down the stairs and towards the building to order our taxi.

I was so excited about the place both Alice and I were moving too. It was an apartment building that happened to have the most amazing apartments I'd ever seen, well online that is as both Alice's and my place were next to each other, a two story apartment that was fully equip thanks to both my father, Carlisle and Esme, Alice's mum.

Alice was bouncing beside me as she grew more excited the closer we got and as soon as we pulled up in front of the building I could feel my excitement build also.

The building was amazing, with the glass walls, you couldn't see in but apparently you could see out, it was stunning and most importantly it was around the corner from our new work.

This day was just getting better and better.

"I'm so excited," I was almost knocked of my feet as she yanked my arms towards the building, swiping the key card – yeah you heard right key cards! – Too gain access.

Our rooms were allocated on the third floor which meant it was only a short trip in the elevator.

"I'll be round in an hour," Alice called as soon as we stepped out of the metal death trap,- if you hadn't guessed I was scared of heights and anything that didn't touch the floor - running straight towards her room as she unlocked the door, giving a quick wave as she walked inside. I shook my head then as I walked towards my door, twisting the key slowly before stepping into my new home.

I liked it already because as soon as I stepped inside a cold blast of air wafted my way, it was different and welcoming than the heat outside, the cold was something I was used to, something I grew up with so with a smile on my face I walked in, turning round as I closed the door.

I could see that all my belongings were already here courtesy of Alice's mum's fast working company. But I wasn't too focused on that right now as my attention was drawn to the apartment itself.

It was absolutely stunning here and looked exactly like the picture had shown. It was a white apartment (colour was optional to me as I'd actually bought and not rented the place,) with cream flooring, the type of flooring that had me removing my shoes as I stood on the fluffy soft rug. There was a kitchen towards the back of the place and a sitting area towards my right, which was currently holding the black corner sofa I'd chosen the previous day; I could definitely see plenty of nights on that couch with a book.

I turned my head away from the couch then as I turned to the left of the room, seeing a glass table with four chairs and a spiral staircase just a little to the right of that. The light in this room was bright and when I stared straight ahead I saw why, the wall to the left of the couch was made of glass, the windows I was seeing from the cab.

I squealed a little then as I made my way over to the boxes that were labelled 'downstairs,' picking up the kitchen stuff I made my way over to the cupboards as I started to unpack plates, glasses, cup, knives, forks, spoons, bowls, pans and everything else Alice and I had gone to bought – going a little overboard – just a few days before. I wiped the sides down then giving it that new kitchen smell, once I knew I was finished in there I made my way towards the still packed boxes, pulling lamps, pillows, books out and placing them on the shelves in the front room as well, not forgetting the pictures I had of my dad and mum as well as my friends from La Push, I even pilled out the graduation photo that would always remind me what I'd been through and what I'd done to get where I was now.

I flattened the boxes then as I looked around, it was perfect, all that was needed was a spot of paint and I'd be finished.

I slowly made my way over to the stairs then, taking each at a time as I made my way up and to the master bedroom and the joining bathroom that was waiting for me.

Oh my, I gasped a little as I reached the top stair. I hadn't been expecting this when they said master bedroom, the thing took up the whole of the top floor as in as soon as you walked up the stairs I was in my room, no door nothing to separate it, and if I was being honest I loved it. Again it was all white, the carpet and the walls included.

At the back wall was a bed a king sized bed that looked so comfortable I just wanted to throw myself on it, knowing I couldn't until I actually made the thing I left it as I checked the rest of the place, admiring the Chester draws and wooden shelves. But as I walked further into the room I noticed there wasn't a wardrobe. A little disappointed I began to pull things open, placing my Pj's into the draws as well as my underwear grateful that the movers had brought my boxes upstairs for me. Next I hooked up my telly, placed more books on shelves, pictures on my bedside cabinet.

Deciding the room was done except the clothes I opened the door on the left side of the room and jumped back a little as my eyes widened.

I found the wardrobe, a walk in wardrobe with lights on the top, Alice must be in heaven right now, I giggled as I pictured her reaction before placing each of my clothes on hangers and on the rails, sighing as I still had room to fill, ah well I beamed as I put my shoes inside as well as bags I'd collected over the years. Deeming that done I made my way over to the bathroom opening the door to even more white with the bath and shower the sink and the toilet, compared to the rest of this place the bathroom was simple and again I loved it.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," I heard knocking at the door as Alice knocked excitedly while calling my name, running down the stairs I pulled the door open to reveal the red cheeked pixie. "Oh god isn't it amazing, mum and dad and Uncle Charlie did well, amazingly! These places look great!" Alice would always class my dad as Uncle Charlie as he classed her as his own. When she couldn't see her parents she would always see Charlie, they were close and again I was grateful for that.

"I know, you'll have to thank you mum and dad for this," that was the thing about these buildings, Alice and I had gotten them for cheap due to the fact that Carlisle owned the building and Esme owned a furniture shop also, it was good knowing people and to have a home I was already so happy with made it even better.

"Pish posh!" she waved me off as she looked around the room, "are you adding colour to this place?" she wondered as she walked over and took a seat on the couch leaving me to follow behind her as I sunk into the soft cushions.

"Yeah I was thinking having a black wall there," I pointed to the wall facing the couch," and upstairs is going red," I shrugged as she nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I know just the people to help also!" she jumped up and down as she raced from my room explaining that she needed to make a call, because the sooner this was done apparently the better.

So I sat, I sat and waited until Alice came bouncing back into the room with a bottle of wine in her hands, shaking my head I pointed to the cupboard with the glasses before waiting once more but this time for the painters to arrive.

-)-

"Yeah I'll bring over a pair of heels for you tomorrow or later on," she was interrupted from her rambling as her phone chimed, "oh they're here," she jumped up almost spilling her drink as she waved goodbye, "you go get in something you don't mind getting messy and I'll send him over." She waved once more before closing the door.

Again rolling my eyes – a habit I had since meeting Alice, - I went to change my clothes into a pair of lose jogging pants and a black vest top, hearing the door open and close as I pulled it over my head.

"Hello?" a deep voice called from bellow me causing me to hurry as I pulled the top further down to cover the zip of my pants.

"Hey I'm coming now," I called back as I stepped down the stairs with a smile only to see one of the biggest guy I'd ever seen in front of me.

He had his back to me as he stared at the walls, a tin of black in one hand and red in the other – Alice must have gotten him to pick it up for me, - he was built like a wall, muscles and short hair, he sort of reminded me off someone but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He turned around then and as I stared into a pair of blue eyes I smiled further unable to help myself, he may have been well built but he certainly did have a baby face with dimples and all.

"Hi you must be Bella, I'm Emmett, Alice's brother," he held out his hand as I caught my breath.

I should have known.

**A/N: Wow thank you for the reviews and alerting, i was actually pretty surprised at the outcome of the last chapter but I loved it so keep it coming! **

**But anyway the stupid spell check on here isn't working so I don't know what's a mistake so I am sorry if there's any. **

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	3. Emmett

**A/N: So as always I do not own twilight but I do own this plot**

Chapter three – Emmett

Bella's POV

I was stood frozen for a moment before thinking, he doesn't know who I am, and he would have said if he remembered me wouldn't he? He was never the brightest one in school so believing that he really didn't recognise me I took a deep breath and extended my hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, "thank you for helping me by the way, I've never been good at painting," I laughed a little as I shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"My pleasure, you don't look the type to paint, hell your only just taller than Alice is," he laughed along with me at that as I shook my head, then I remembered something.

"If you're here who's helping Alice?" I wondered.

"No idea, she just phoned me and asked me to help her friend, although she didn't tell me her friend was so good-looking," he winked as I blushed before changing the subject.

"Well it's that wall that's getting painted black, although I was thinking about doing the two, what do you think?" It felt like high school all over again, I thought Emmett was funny back then and now being with him again felt like old times, although his brother wasn't here to ruin it all with his sly comments, the comments that could scare him away.

"I can do that, might actually bring about a colour to the room and if not than at least it's not white hey?" he smiled before making his way over to the table, laying a white sheet down before placing the paint down, "so how do you know our Alice anyway?" he asked as he lay more sheets out across the carpet, at least he was being clean.

I thought for a minute thinking what Alice had already told him, so instead of telling him a lie I broke down the truth.

"My dad is an old friend of Carlisle, Alice and I met through them and lived together for five years," there that should do it, I wasn't giving away that I knew him nor was I giving away who my dad was.

"Huh, how have we never met then?" he wondered, but instead of answering I picked up the paint brush and asked him a different question.

"Been in this profession long?" I asked as I swiped the colour across the wall, grateful that I may only need the one coat.

"Nah it's not my job really I'm just a sucker for the little sister, but I certainly am glad I agreed to help," I rolled my eyes; it was pretty much the same thing I heard again and again over the past few years.

We worked in silence then; I was doing around the outside while he was doing the walls. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be, no it was actually a peaceful silence, one that music would make better, so placing down my brush I began to walk over to the iPod dock I'd unpacked and plugged in my red iPod, listening as music blasted out.

"Hey Bella I didn't know you knew someone from Forks," he called my name and when I turned my head I saw that he was holding the graduation picture, the one with all of us stood on stage, I don't believe he didn't recognise me still. But when I thought about telling him I could hear Alice's words in my head.

"_Bella if you ever see my idiot brothers again then I want you to tell them who you are and I want you to tell me what their face looked like okay?" _

So with a deep breath and a smile I walked over to where he was stood, "oh that, no I actually went to that school," I looked into his eyes as he began to work it out.

I left him too it as I walked back to where I'd stopped painting, picking up my brush as again I swiped it slowly across the wall.

"Really, I can only remember one Bella and she looks nothing like you, she was all bushy haired. I think I'd remember her if she showed up in front of me," he shook his head obviously still confused, and when a roll of my eyes I decided to give him a little clue.

"Guess this ugly duckling turned out to be the swan huh?" I glanced up to see him watching me, finally noticing the way I looked and noticing the face of a girl he used to tease.

"Oh my god it really is you isn't it, err Bella Swan right?" I nodded my head as he continued to stare. "Wow you look great."

"Well when I left I decided I'd had enough of the names so I changed, your sister helped with that." I stood then finishing the skirting boards.

"Alice tends to do that, but wait does that mean you're the one starting the firm tomorrow?"

"Yep thanks to your dad." I began to help him with the wall now seen as thought it was almost finished.

"I work there too, maybe he'll let us work together," again he winked and I was actually grateful. He'd found out who I was and that apparently didn't change anything, so working together with Emmett may be fun but working there I'd be happy to work with anyone.

"Maybe he will," I shrugged and we pulled everything over to the other side of the room.

We both worked quickly than finishing both the upstairs and the downstairs just as the sky was turning black, we'd gotten it done quicker than I thought we would but I guess while we were singing along to the most silly cheesy songs we could find on my IPod I wasn't surprised that the time had literally flew by.

By the time Alice got here we was already sitting on the couch laughing as we finished off the bottle of wine Alice had brought.

"So I take it I'm forgiven?" she asked with a small smile as she joined us on the couch, admiring our work.

"Just this once," I beamed as all three of us sat on the couch for a few more hours sharing stories about college.

It was three in the morning we decided to call it quits, Alice had left hours before complaining that she was far too tired and we had a job to do tomorrow.

"Thanks for the help again Emmett," I smiled as I stood with the door open.

"My pleasure, but Bella I probably should apologise," I raised an eyebrow, "high school, I know I was cruel to you and I am sorry for that but I was young and I thought it was cool, but I'm so sorry," I smiled that's all I'd ever wanted to hear so as we said goodnight I told him I forgave him.

Once the door was closed and locked I gave a sigh, I was exhausted, from moving in to decorating with someone I thought I'd never see again it really had taken it out of me. So once the place was once again cleaned I dragged my body up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth before climbing in bed.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

-)-

I was rudely awakened the next morning as the alarm clock on my night stand blared, the annoying sound causing me to jump up before slamming my hand down on the button trying to get the ringing to stop. I was about to roll over once I was successful when I remembered something, I was starting work today which meant I had to get up now.

Feeling more awake than I had before I began to stretch my arms above my head as I stood from the bed onto the soft carpet, it was so different from my floor back home, the wooden floor would freeze me whenever I'd gotten up for either college or school.

Shaking that thought away I stepped into the bathroom to dress for the day.

I was so nervous about today, today I was to do an interview – it wasn't needed or anything Carlisle has assured me but apparently it was necessary to give staff the fair opportunity, - I knew I had the job but that didn't mean I wasn't scared about the fact I could mess this up so easily.

Pushing that thought out of my head I walked towards my iPod once more, pressing play as music began to come from the speakers, turning it louder like I did back home I began to gather everything I'd need for the day before stepping into the bathroom to wash the paint out of my hair and off my body from the day before singing along to the song that was playing through the bathroom door.

The sun was streaming through the windows into my room when I stepped out of the steamy room, I knew today was going to be just as warm as it was when we stepped of the plane the day before, I just hoped, well wished that the office had air-conditioning seen as though I wasn't yet use to the heat.

Glancing out the window once again grateful that no one could see in yet I could see out I began to dress, deciding that today was definitely the day to wear the red dress. I pulled it out of the wardrobe pulling it over my body once I was in a fresh pair of underwear feeling the material grip my body in all the right places.

I turned then towards the mirror checking that it was appropriate for the day, seeing that it was I began to work on my make-up. Placing my foundation on first, now this was the thing about my skin, it wasn't tanned but pale, so pale I was sometimes asked if I was a vampire, another pick up line boys thought would work. Ignoring that I made sure everything was rubbed in before swiping mascara across my eyes and then applying a little eye-liner Seeing that it all looked good yet not over done I layered the red lipstick on my lips before checking on my hair.

Sighing I checked the clock only to see that I had no time to do what I wanted to it I left it to dry in natural curls around my shoulders.

"Bella let me in, I have shoes!" Alice cheered from the front door. Picking up my bag – making sure I had everything in it first, - I left to let in a probably over excited Alice.

"Good morning," I beamed as she stepped in, checking out my outfit before nodding her head and holding out the shoes.

"Here," she placed them in my hands before walking towards the couch, this time following after me as I took a seat and slipped on the black studded stilettos she'd given me.

"Alice I'm going to break my neck in these," I said as I stood and wobbled a little before feeling my legs become use to the height a little.

"They're fine," she shook her head as well as rolling her eyes.

"Sure, but if I fall and break my neck then I'm suing," we both laughed as we left the room, closing the door and locking it as we made our way towards the elevator clicking the down button as we made our way out of the door and towards the side of the road where we both stopped to hail a taxi.

"I'm so nervous aren't you?" she asked as soon as we were both seated.

"Of course I am, you're at least his daughter if you screw up its okay," I laughed a little nervously as we pulled up outside the tall building forgetting that it was only around the corner.

Taking a deep breath though we both stepped out of the taxi as we stoop and stared up at the building we'd now be working at.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delay but if you read my other stories you'll realise when I get less reviews I'll post later. But with this chapter I got a little stuck on, I know where I want this story to go but this chapter threw me a little. **

**So I am going to go work on another chapter for one of my other stories and I shall see you all next time.**

**Please review.**

**Jess**

**x**


	4. Well that went well

**A/N: So as always I don't own anything except this plot :)**

Chapter four – well that went well

We walked slowly towards the building, both of us glancing up at the tall empire that was towering over us. I'd seen pictures of this place but they never did prepare me for this. And as we walked inside I could see just how important and defined this place actually was, it was white, it was like everywhere I looked had just been freshly painted with glass windows that let the sun stream in, again it was times like this I was grateful for the invention of air-conditioning as well as the fact that the company had it.

We carried on walking though towards the elevator that would take us both to the top floor to meet with Alice's dad Carlisle, the last time I'd seen Carlisle was last year, back then I was going through a bit of a stage where I didn't know who I was or what I was doing, heck I even dyed my hair blonde for Pete's sake! But now I'd found myself and it had all been because of my writing, so I changed my hair back to brown and let Alice have her own way when it came to my clothes.

But all that didn't matter right now, no all that mattered was that I was heading towards the top floor and I was about to do an interview that I apparently didn't even need, not like I was going to blow it anyway.

"Bella stop shaking, you'll be getting the job and dad will be happy to see you," Alice giggled as we watched the numbers on the side of the elevator tick by as we approached the floor we needed. But she didn't have to worry, no she didn't need to do an interview, she was going straight up where Rosalie would be waiting for her, Rosalie being one of the most respectable publisher that had come into this place as well as my idol who happened to be Emmett's girlfriend, something Emmett had told me himself last night.

The door dinged then signalling that it was time for us to step out, straightening my dress we walked down the hallway to the door which read, 'Carlisle Cullen, owner, editor and chief,' and knocked waiting until the door swung open to reveal Rosalie herself. With a smile in place she moved her arm to welcome us into the room where a beaming Carlisle was waiting for us.

And he didn't look a day older since the last time we'd met, he was still flawless with his platinum blonde hair and pearly white teeth, I remember when I was younger, I'd had the biggest crush ever on this guy and who could blame me really, he was gorgeous.

"Alice, Bella!" he jumped from his seat making his way around his desk to embrace us both, "it's so good to see you both again, and Bella I see no more twins for us?" he laughed, it was a joke he'd made calling himself my twin as my hair had matched the exact shade of his, not like he had to dye it to get it like that.

"Hey Carlisle," I blushed as he pulled away.

"How are you both, settling in well I hope?" we nodded our heads as his face turned serious, "well let's get straight too it then shall we?" again we could only nod, "Rose, this is my daughter Alice, she'll be working with you, could you perhaps show her the ropes while I interview and assign Bella here?"

"Of course Carlisle," she smiled as she nodded her head once before turning to a grinning Alice who was now bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Shall we?" again she moved her arm ushering Alice and herself from the room as the door gently shut.

"So Bella, should we sit?" it wasn't a question as he made his way back to his seat and pointed to the one opposite him, time to get this over with. "Well to start I heard from Emmett that you were quite excited to start?" I nodded, "no need to be shy Bella, I still remember you running round my house naked as Charlie tried to change you," again I blushed as he laughed. "Now I just need to ask you a few questions and then we'll get you straight to it," another nod, it was like that was all I was capable off right now. "What makes you think you'll be good for this job?" he wondered, this was something I'd been preparing for, this exact question, and I hopefully had the right answer to give.

"It's been my dream for so many years to work in a publishing house where I could look at new talent and be able to make their dreams come true, I know what it's like to write and to be able to lose yourself in what you write so being able to even sit here and tell you this is my own dream come true. I think I'll be a good asset also as I know what to look for, I know imagination, I know heartbreak and torment so I think I could take a script that's been written and add real emotion to it."

It was his turn to nod his head now with a grin in place, I was confident about my answer cause it was the truth, I'd been through it all, liking someone you could never have, bullied, changing yourself to feel better about who you were, torment, living away from parents, trying to find yourself, like I said I'd been through it all.

"And if you had to start from the bottom?"

"Then I'd just be happy with the opportunity," it was an honour to just be asked to this interview by him, really this place was the biggest firm in the country.

"Well it's a good job Alice has already shown me some of your work so I know that you won't have to start from the bottom, but I shall have you working with someone. It will be your job Bella to go throw stories authors send and if you think they're good enough then you send them to this person okay?" I nodded, "as well as this though I want you to work with the one I assign you too to figure out some new story lines for the authors." My eyes lit up at that, that was all I wanted to do, but as well as this it would give me a chance to work on my own piece of writing I could give in to be published, if it was good enough that is cause it didn't matter how many times Alice and my dad told me they were amazing, all that mattered was the people here and what they thought of them "Any questions?" I shook my head this time, "good now I've put Emmett in charge of finding you someone to work with that's not him, can't have him steal your heart apparently, so in the meantime, how's Charlie?"

We went on talking then like we used to, we spoke about both Charlie and Esme and I was more than happy when the subject of his other son didn't come up.

"Really Carlisle the flats are amazing, you and Esme really didn't have to do what you did," I reassured him as he worried about the building and the furniture that he and Esme had given both Alice and I, "it's more than you should have done, and I will pay you back."

"Nonsense Bella Alice is our daughter and for so long Esme and I have considered you a second daughter as well, what we did wasn't nearly enough, Alice had to talk us out of getting you a house each and everything that came with it," he laughed, "apparently you wouldn't have excepted that and part of us knew that, but just so you know you can ask me for anything and if it's in my power than you shall have whatever it is," I smiled at that, it was something I was used to, Carlisle and Esme would do anything for my dad and apparently that extended to me also.

"Thank you Car," I smiled just as there was a knock on the door and Emmett entered with a pleased grin in place.

"Hey smells," he waved as I stood so he could crush my bones in a bear hug as he called them, "interview went well then I take it?"

"She certainly has a way with words," it was like a smile was going to stay in place today, I was proud of my answer and I was more than happy that Carlisle was too.

"Looks and brains, I like it, just don't tell Rose," he winked as I giggled when Carlisle slapped him across the back of his head. "Sorry, anyway after a bit of persuasion I think I've found Bella the perfect partner," the beam remained in place at this.

"Who?" I was wondering this myself.

"Ed."

It was silent for a minute while I tried to work out who this Ed was, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as Carlisle slapped himself on the forehead with a sigh, "how did I not think of this, Ed would be perfect!" I didn't want to question then so instead I smiled in agreement, "will you take her down to meet him Emmett, I have to go check on your sister to see if she and Rose are actually getting work done and not using the business card to shop again." Emmett nodded as his dad left the room and him and me together.

"Come on then before he changes his mind and decides you're not worth it," I wondered what he meant by that but again didn't question it as I followed him out of the room and back down the hallway.

"So anyway Bell, how are you? Paint dry okay?"

"Yeah, it looks amazing, thank you for helping with that by the way."

"It's the least I could do after everything," he didn't need to mention what as we both knew he was going on about high school.

We carried on then down to the elevator and down to the thirteenth floor, I'd always hated the number thirteen, it would always remind me of bad luck, so as I stepped out of the elevator I got a feeling that something was going to happen, something that I wasn't going to like.

"Emmett who's Ed?" I wondered unable to hold back my curiosity.

"Ed, well he's a ball ache, no one will work with him, he's had so many secretaries that I can no longer count them on two hands, he's a bit of a pig to be fair," I stopped then as we walked towards the double doors at the end of the hall, "what's wrong?"

"I can't work with someone like that Em."

"He's a pussy cat really, and he actually is good at his job, who knows he may like you," he shrugged as I started walking again, standing outside the door as he knocked loudly, "good luck," and without another word he bolted down the corridor leaving me standing alone.

"Come in," a deep voice called from the other side of the door, a smooth voice that beckoned me forward before I could bolt in the same direction as Emmett.

Taking a deep breath though I pushed the heavy doors aside to see a back, a very muscular back as he argued with someone down the phone.

"Do you seriously not trust me? For fuck sake I'm not going to do anything! Yes I promise, right bye," I stood staring at him, looking at his bronze messy hair and his neat shirt that clung to his back, the muscles of his arms as he breathed in and out, if the back was this good I was dreading to see the front, "you must be my new partner," he sneered the word a little.

"I'm Bella Swan," I walked forward a little until he turned round, his green eyes piercing me as I became rooted at the spot, memories coming flooding back.

"_**Come on Swan what you waiting for, I know you want to hit me so why don't you do it?" he was stood in front of me staring me down as I stood with my fist clenched at my side. It was just he and I stood waiting for the bell to ring, he'd stopped me from moving and from getting out the door, cornering me as he stood over me. "Well?"**_

_**I wanted to hit him, I have since that first day but there was something that was stopping me from doing so. "Will you just let me go?" I asked refusing to cry in front of him. **_

"_**And why would I do that?"**_

_**Why would he do that? He'd never done it before when I'd asked, I would either get shoved or he'd make another sly comment, either way I knew I was stuck here until he told me what he wanted. **_

"_**What do you want Edward?" **_

"_**You see I don't know what I want, I want to make my dad proud yet I don't want too, I want to run away and want to stay, you see ducky I just don't know. And then there's you, you come strolling in like you know what you want with your head held high, no responsibilities, I want to hate you for that and I do hate you, don't get me wrong but I also want to get to know you, to know what you want to do," before he could say anything else though the bell rung once more giving the late students freedom as the halls filled up once more, "and most of all I want you to go, I never want to see you again and I would be happy if I never had to hear your stupid voice again, got it?" I nodded not sure what to answer with as he turned his back to me. **_

Just like that I was back in the office as he stared me down, "ah, I see why Emmett gave me you to work with, this should be interesting, but at least he was right about one thing."

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay, I had trouble with this chapter and what t put in it, but after today I just wrote down whatever was in my head and this is what it turned out like, I am happy it worked though.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, hope I get as many as I have been, and thank you people who alerted this. **

**I am actually really hungry you know, so right now I am going to edit this chapter of a different story and then fend for some food xD**

**Shall see you all next time, **

**Jess**

**x**


	5. Just do it will you

**A/N: I don't own twilight and never will, I do own this plot though. **

Chapter five – just do it already

Emmett's POV

One, two, three, four, five, one, two, three, four, five.

I carried on this pattern drumming my fingers against the table as I watched the clock. Time was going so fucking slow today and I was getting bored after only being in the office now for twenty minutes.

Bella and Alice were coming today and I for one was excited. That doesn't mean I didn't feel guilty after last night and the fact that Bella, the stunning brunette Alice had told me about turned out to be smelly Belly from high school, well the guilt piled on and I was going to promise myself that I was going to make up for it.

"You know if you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies?" I smirked as I turned my head to see my dad leaning against my desk with his own smirk.

"Hey dad, what time are the girls getting here?" I couldn't stop the question as I already formed plans of the things we could get up too as well as tricks I could pull on them both.

"Half an hour or so still got to find Bella someone to work with," my eyes lit up at that, Carlisle hadn't found anyone to work with Bella yet, oh the possibilities.

"Me!" I shouted before I could stop myself, clearing my throat as I calmed down a little. "Why don't I do it? I mean I have spear time and all." there we go, smooth.

He hesitated then and I could see him mulling over the answer, but after a moment when I was about to doubt him he answered.

"Oh but Emmett what would Rose think?" I raised an eyebrow, "well don't you think she'll get a bit jealous to see you working with someone I'm sure is beautiful?"

I thought about it for a moment, thought about what he said and what Rose would think, in the end Rose won.

"You're right, Bella is fit and if Rose sees us working so close she'll hate it, can't have Bella falling in love with me when I can't return the feelings," I sighed before glancing at him to catch him roll his eyes at my statement, only half knowing I was kidding because to be fair, look at me, any girl would fall hook line and sinker for me.

"How about I help you find one then?" I knew the perfect person, I knew the perfect one since finding out Bella would be working here, it was like giving candy to a baby, satisfying, but then when you give it the candy it's craved for since high school, well then it was like giving destiny a little push in the right direction.

I watched again as Carlisle thought it over and with a sigh he nodded his head, "okay, for the life of me though I really can't think of anyone," again he sighed before looking at his watch, "oh they should be here any moment, I should go get your girlfriend and go, good luck," he waved as he whistled his way back towards the elevator, not even getting to the point of why he came down in the first place.

I smiled at this, this was all too perfect, but now all I had to do was get the twat himself to agree to this.

Probably easier said than done, I thought as I stood from my chair and made my way over to the stairs, taking two at a time as I reached the thirteenth floor.

"Eddie-poo," I sang as I opened his door without knocking, walking across the floor to sit on the chair opposite him. He just rolled his eyes though; it wasn't like I didn't do this often.

"What now Emmett, I'm a little busy here," and when he said busy he was currently sat with the newspaper in hand, again something he did regally.

I got straight to the point, "I actually came to ask you a favour and you have to say yes because you owe me remember," I smirked.

"I don't owe you," I stopped him.

"Tanya Yates, dad was coming down to see you while you were having sex in this very room, was it this desk also Eddie? But anyway who stalled him?"

"You," he sighed.

"And who said he owes me one?"

"Me," again another sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I swear to god though Emmett is this is to cover up you and Rose."

"Unlike you brother I know where to do it where no one will see," I winked as a smile finally made its way onto his face.

"Fine what do you want?"

This was all too perfect.

"There's a new girl starting at the office today," he was the one to stop me now.

"Oh no, no way I am not having some inexperienced girl come in and work for me," he shook his head as he stood now beginning to pace the room.

"Oh she won't be working for you, she'll be working with you," there was something satisfying to have Edward gasp and become speechless, "dad's orders," I shrugged.

"He can't do that! Why me?"

"Cause I suggested it, now come on Ed you know you need help and you know you could teach her new things," I knew this wasn't working and I knew that I'd have to go with a different route if I wanted my little plan to work. "I've met the girl too and fuck Ed she's fit!" his eyes shifted to me then, if there was something Edward loved it was a pretty face, "brunette also, long legs, brown eyes and plump red lips," I said it all slowly as he mulled over the choice, I knew I had him though, I'd basically just described to him something he had long ago.

"_**Come on Eddy, time to get you home," I heaved a drunken Edward on my shoulder as I walked him towards the Jeep.**_

"_**I don't want to go home though," he slurred. **_

"_**Well you sure as hell not going back to that party."**_

"_**No party," he shook his head.**_

"_**Well where do you want to go then?" I wondered, it was the night after our second year in college, they were throwing a leavers party in one of the houses and Edward had dragged me with him, needing a wing man apparently. **_

"_**Bella," he muttered. **_

"_**Who the hell is Bella?" I tried to go through the list of people, people at our part time work with our dad as well as all the classes, there was no Bella in either of them.**_

"_**Ducky," he smiled as I finally clicked on to who he meant, he was talking about Bella Swan the girl he'd teased in high school, someone we'd not seen or heard from for years. **_

"_**Bella Swan? Why would you want to see her?" we were getting closer to our dorm now so I slowed the car a little to keep him talking. **_

"_**Cause I want her, always wanted her, she pretty Em, not hot but beautiful," the way he said beautiful was like a child, bootifuw. "Brunette you know I like brunette,, long legs, brown eyes and plump red lips," he smiled to himself.**_

_**I was shocked by this, this wasn't something he'd ever told me before and it was something I never thought would be possible, but here he was telling me he wanted a girl he probably could never have. **_

"_**Take me to my princess," his arms flew out then which almost caused me to swerve the car. **_

"_**Fucking hell Edward, I don't know where she is," this was getting interesting though.**_

"_**I'll find her, I'll find her I'll apologise and she'll love me Emmett, won't she?" he turned to me and I just couldn't refuse to give him what he wanted to hear.**_

"_**She will." **_

We never mentioned that night but I knew the feelings were still there whenever Charlie was round or dad would mention her he would pay attention more than he should, they hadn't picked up on that but Rose and I certainly had.

"Fine," he gave up, "I owe you but I swear to god Emmett if she isn't good at her job you'll know about it and you'll owe me more than one," he pointed my way with a smile, I knew I'd have him when I described her, now all I had to do was get dad to agree.

"Great, I'll go get her," before he could change his mind though I walked away leaving him alone to his thoughts.

I was in a good mood as I came to the top floor, everything was going as planned, I knew Bella may not feel the way Edward did, I saw her face when she saw me and I knew it wasn't lust the minute she told me everything and who she was, if she was scared of me then I was a little worried about how she'd react to Edward.

But that didn't stop me, if there was something I always got then it was what I wanted, and right not I wanted my brother to be happy and hopefully get the girl he's always wanted but never had the balls to get.

So I knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey smells," I waved with a satisfied smile in place as I pulled her into a hug, one that had her unable to breathe, should really get control over them. That didn't matter now as I asked, "interview went well then I take it?"

"She certainly has a way with words," dad answered.

"Looks and brains, I like it, just don't tell Rose," I winked as she giggled, well that was until dad slapped my across the head, leaving a sharp sting in its place. "Sorry, anyway after a bit of persuasion I think I've found Bella the perfect partner," a bit of persuasion and a bit of blackmail, they didn't need to know that part though.

"Who?" it was dad who asked although I could see the curiosity form in Bella's eyes.

"Ed." No need to give her full names just yet.

"how did I not think of this, Ed would be perfect!" get dad on board, check,, "will you take her down to meet him Emmett, I have to go check on your sister to see if she and Rose are actually getting work done and not using the business card to shop again." I nodded my head as he left the room, good he'd probably just give it away anyway.

"Come on then before he changes his mind and decides you're not worth it," it as part true, he could change his mind but as soon as he found out who she was he would be all over her like a fly on shit, not a good way to put it as I almost gagged at the image.

"So anyway Bell, how are you? Paint dry okay?" small talk would take her mind of the anxiety I could see forming.

"Yeah, it looks amazing, thank you for helping with that by the way."

"It's the least I could do after everything." I didn't need to mention anything as we both knew it was about high school.

We carried on in silence then for a little while, taking the elevator to his floor before stepping out, that's when her curiosity got the best of her.

"Emmett who's Ed?"

"Ed, well he's a ball ache, no one will work with him, he's had so many secretaries that I can no longer count them on two hands, he's a bit of a pig to be fair," she stopped and I knew then that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell her the truth, "what's wrong?"

"I can't work with someone like that Em."

"He's a pussycat really, and he actually is good at his job, who knows he may like you," I shrugged as she started walking again, standing outside the door as I knocked loudly, "good luck," I turned leaving her to discover who it was alone, but as soon as I rounded the corner I had my phone out and was punching in the number.

"What now Emmett?" he sighed before I heard his shout come in, just a matter of seconds and they'd know.

"If you so much as hurt her I swear to god I will kill you, please don't mess this up," I was suddenly feeling a bit protective of the girl.

"Do you seriously not trust me?"

"Nope," I popped the p.

"For fucks sake I'm not going to do anything!"

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Good I'll leave you too it," I smiled.

"Right bye," I hung up leaving him and Bella alone after nearly four years.

**A/N: Soooo tired! But I thought I'd write some more and post. **

**Thank you for the reviews keep it up and I shall go start the essay now for uni. **

**See you next time, **

**Jess**

**x**


	6. Day one of hell

**A/N: So as always I don't own twilight and never will, I do own this plot though :) **

Chapter six – day one of hell

Bella's POV

What the hell was I meant to say to that? 'This was going to be interesting' what was that supposed to mean? And what they hell was Emmett right about? I wanted to run, I wanted to cry but a bigger part of me wanted to scream and stay to prove a point and to know what they hell he was on about.

So taking a deep breath I asked the simple question, "What's going to be interesting?" there, I'd spoke I'd proven that he couldn't make me as mute as he used to.

"You working for me of course," he smirk and god he had the same smirk he had in high school, he looked exactly like high school only better, stupid, stupid green eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I say something you didn't understand? And here I was thinking you used to be smart, had to change the way you think to change the way you look?"

He was exactly like high school and that bigger part that wanted to show him, show him what I'd done with myself since leaving that hell hole of a school and him behind took over as I acted on that impulse.

"You did actually cause I was told that you and I Cullen would be working together not that I'd be working for you but if you have a problem with that I'm sure Carlisle would love to talk to you about this opportunity to work with one of his apparently favourite people," it was my turn to return the smirk, I'd had enough of him trying to one up me, it was my turn now.

I stood and waited for him to talk once more, waited for him to yell and demand that he wouldn't work with me, that he wanted me to work with someone else. I wasn't going to complain about that, if he were the one to get rid of me then I wouldn't look weak, I'd win. So I waited for the words, the insults whatever he had to throw my way, ready to leave this office as soon as I could, but no instead he spoke the words I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Looks like ducky here grew a backbone," I gulped at the look in his eyes as he looked me up and down, again the smirk returned, "that's not all you grew though apparently, but I have to say ducky I like this version, so I'll give you a chance to show me I was right and you will fail or run, or both, you're good at that aren't you?" I didn't answer I just stood and waited for him to get whatever he had to say over and done with so I could start work, work he and I would be doing together.

So much for my dream job, it looked like this was going to be my own personal hell.

"We'll see," I answered as he stood staring at me, I was a little uncomfortable with the look, it was a look I'd received once from him, a time long, long ago.

"That we shall, now tell me ducky what've you been up too since leaving Forks?"

"Can we cut the shit Cullen and just work already?" I sighed as I took a seat in front of his desk; obviously he wasn't going to offer me it himself.

"If you like, but most girls would just kill for me to take an interest in them," oh so he was just as big headed as he was in high school? Well great.

"Well I'm not one of them," I shot back, obviously he wasn't expecting that as he went silent for a few moments, his silence always had me worried, the insults the sly comments I was used to, not the quiet Edward that was still staring at me in a way that had me pulling my dress down to cover my legs further.

"We'll see," he repeated my words to me as I rolled my eyes.

"So what is it we're going to do first?" I wanted to change the subject, I wanted to stop him looking at me the way he was, the way that made me want to melt, the way that had me tingling all over.

"Well I have phone calls to make so you can go through that pile," he pointed to the corner, "and sort it out in order, the last assistant couldn't do it, couldn't get which pages belonged to which author right, hmm," he sighed while the anger grew inside me, "but let's see if you can, you can work in your office, wherever that is," he waved me away then before again pointed to the pile, well stack of papers that were neatly piled into a pile higher than my knee.

"Are you not going to help me?" I asked as I made my way over to the pile, stacking it on my knee as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he was reading that stupid paper again.

"Nope not my job," he popped the p then as I cursed him in fifty different ways and in three different languages.

But I didn't say anything, I knew he was trying to get a rise out of me so instead I picked up the piles of paper, all of the piles and stacked them on my arms, walking out of the room with my head held high.

"Oh and Eddy," I sneered the name, "I'm not your assistant." With that I left the room not bothering to look back to see his reaction, feeling his eyes on me as I walked further down the hallway.

"Bella," I jumped a little then watching as each piece of paper fell from my hands, I sighed as I bent to the floor, not even bothering to look up as began to pile them all back into my hands. "Are you okay?" I turned my head now to see Emmett piling them in to a neater pile once more.

"Yeah, you were right though, Eddy is a twat and a right ass!" I let my frustration out now, not bothering to hide it, "thanks for that by the way, a little warning would have been nice," I pulled half the pile up now standing to my feet as Emmett did the same with the other half.

"Take it that it didn't go well?" I shook my head as we carried on walking, that's when I remembered something.

"Hey Emmett, Edward said something about an office?" now that I was out the room and away from him I could begin to feel excited.

"Yeah that's why I was coming down, dad just gave me the key," he held up the small metal silver key then dangling it in front of my face with a grin on his face, holding the stack of paper in one hand.

"Really?" I beamed as I tried to grab the object, wobbling just a little at the action though.

"Yep and it's right next to mine," I'd never seen Emmett grin so big as he began to walk away without a warning, "come on smelly," he called behind him as I skipped after him.

**Edward's POV **

I was going to kill Emmett I was going to strangle him and then take his weights away from him, his worst nightmare was always losing his tone and not being able to impress Rose but I didn't care any more, I wanted him to suffer like I now was.

I don't know why he hadn't told me the new girl was Bella Swan the girl from high school, the girl, I shook my head, I couldn't go there not again. But that was beside the point, no, what I wanted to know was why he hadn't told me she would be working here with Alice and why the hell he'd suggested that she work with me.

At this rate I wouldn't be getting any work done.

I realise though that I was harsh on her, that I'd went too far, but that's what she does to me, she brings this out in me, she always had and I had a feeling she always would.

"Bit harsh on her for the first day aren't you?" I rolled my eyes once more as Emmett came walking in the room, throwing himself on the chair.

"What's it to you?" I wasn't in the mood for him now, hell I wasn't in the mood for anything since Bella showed up.

"This isn't high school any more Edward, you can't just bully her into doing things for you cause you can't be bothered doing it yourself."

"I know I can't but I needed it done, I didn't want to do it myself and hey she can apparently handle her own so," I shrugged.

"Yeah but letting her carry all that alone and not even telling her where the hell her office was is a little cruel."

"Why are you all of a sudden best friends with her?" I looked up then demanding to know the answer to why he was so close to her all of a sudden.

"Cause I grew up," and without another word he stood and left the room, left me to the morning ahead and hopefully without any interruption.

But apparently my mind just wasn't going to give in today as thoughts of her invaded my mind.

**Emmett's POV **

Part two of my plan was complete, I knew I'd gotten through to Edward with what I'd said, I knew he was probably sat there thinking about what I'd told him or about her which was even better. I knew how to wind him up and I knew that talking about the fact that he never grew up was a sore spot for him. But I left, I let the news sink in as I walked towards the office I knew well, the office that held my future and hopefully my partner in crime.

"Knock, knock," I called through the crack as she held up a finger, finishing her conversation on the phone before turning her attention to me.

"Hey Emmy," she smiled as I walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Hey babe, how's Alice?" I decided not to get straight to the point this time; I mean why would I want to leave the room and this woman when I could spend more time with her?

"Have I ever told you I love your sister?" she laughed as I nodded, "I'm so glad she's here, how's Bella?"

I was ready for that question, "that's why I'm actually here; I may need your help."

"What can I do for you?" she was all business now as she took a seat at her desk while I sat on the corner of her desk, time to tell her the story I'd never mentioned before.

"I honestly don't know where to start but I guess first I should tell you about high school, I wasn't this person back then Rose, I was a horrible person, I thought I was better than everyone, I'd torment everyone who crossed my path who wasn't my friend. But I wasn't as bad as Edward was, far from it," I knew this was a soft spot for Rose, she'd told me back in high school she was bullied as she wasn't the prettiest girl there, I'd seen pictures with her braces and glasses, she was still cute to me but I knew this part of the story would probably win her over, not because I'd never mentioned high school and the person I was back then, no but because she was a sucker for this sort of stuff.

"There was this one girl that Edward decided he hated and who he thought he could bully and torment so much that she was so scared to talk to anyone, she wasn't the prettiest of girls Rose but she still held his attention and attraction for some reason thought. He of course didn't see it but I did, he liked her and for that he'd bully her so she and everyone else wouldn't notice. He made her life a misery though, every day he'd corner her, everyday she'd cry, but inside he liked her and all that came clear a few years ago in college." I took a deep breath before continuing, "He was drunk one night and on the way home he was telling me how he both wanted and needed her, I saw his face as well Rose, he still feels it but doesn't know it. I need your help to make him realise what he does feel and make her see that he has changed, despite how he may have acted today."

"So where do I come in?" I smiled then as I kissed her once more, she'd do anything for girls like her and that was one thing I loved about her.

"I need you and Alice to do me a favour."

**A/N: Hello :) **

**Well since I was stuck on the second chapter it's all flowing free now xD **

**I am so tired and so stuck! I am studying educational psychology in university and I have to write and essay and it's so hard! Ehhhhhh! **

**And now the spell check and grammar thing on here isn't working so I am sorry if there's any mistakes. **

**But for now I shall try, and see you all next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
